Warming Heart
by Pandaikon
Summary: It's a story in a demonic time. It's a story of love and battles. Romance and violence. It will get explicit most likely as it goes on but for what I currently have it should be fine for most readers. Get into it, get hooked.
1. A Meeting

A young girl sat near the outskirts of town. Her hair was a light shade of pink, comparable to cherry blossoms. As she sat her hair flowed onto the grown resting among the fresh green grass. It was fall there, the town bustled as it normally would but this girl stayed away. She preferred her solitude to the overwhelming stresses of the town. It was quiet where she sat. She was shaded by an old oak tree looking on to a lake. The light reflected beautifully off the water especially since it was so clear.

It was still warm and she still felt cold inside. Her light red eyes seemed empty as they displayed the feelings of her heart. She was still young for a demon but appeared at the age of 18. She was strong. She was masterful with her katana as well as hand-to-hand combat. As long as evil demons roamed the earth these skills would be put to use. Her senses were sharp for her ears were of a cat's as they twitched with any disturbance of the calm, even a simple splash from across the lake. Her tail swayed as she enjoyed the warm air blowing through her hair. She wore a kimono, a tightly fit one that went slightly above her knees. This dress was also rather low but complimented her breasts nicely, if sized by current standards a DDD. This was Rin or most commonly known as "the cat girl" by the villagers. But by fellow demons "walking death".

She stood up and turned back to face the town. She had stayed to long. Time isn't something she could waste. She was hunting. Her prey had escaped her for the second time and yet again, she had to track him down. All she could go by was scent. He smell was unforgettable to her. He smelt of lilacs, it was such a pleasant scent for such a disgusting man. She pulled her katana from it place nestled in the grass and put it at her side and began to walk into the forest.

Her pace was slow as she was in no rush. She would meet this man but an obsession was not what she wanted of herself. The forest was morbid. It was dark and gloomy. She was alone as she had been for so many years. Crickets chirped in harmony adding to the feel of the eerie forest. After hours she had made her way out of the forest. Her sense of direction was astounding. She looked on to this next town. She would search for this man but if he could not be found then it's still a great place to stop for a drink. She wandered around town as people either hid from her or laughed at her. Those who knew of her hid, those who hadn't thought she was odd and misplaced due to the cat ears and tail.

A young boy maybe of the age of 3 stumbled up to her and tugged on her tail. She swiftly turned around, snarling, her hair falling into her face during the turn then looked down at the little boy. Her face calmed as she saw the utter innocence in the boy's face. Her eyes gained caring warmth and kneeled down to look into the boys face. He smiled goofily at her and waved. She smiled and waved back, picking the boy up in her arms and returning to her feet. She looked around in search of some sort of guardian and saw a younger women looking around desperately. Rin walked over and lightly tapped on the hysteric woman's shoulder.

"Is this your child?" she asked calmly and coolly.

The women turned and reached out and clung to the child rocking his back and forth in her arms. She thanked Rin shyly and ran off.

Rin sighed, not sensing any scent or energy of the man she seeked so she wandered into a bar. It was a scarcely lit place with the smoke of cigarettes leaving a smog floating in the air. She had become used the dank smell of such places and took a seat at the counter examining the fools that occupied the building. One group laughed hoarsely as one man in an attempt to stand up fell flat on his face and passed out. Looters who were there for that reason ran over and swiped his wallet and left, counting the bills.

Rin scoffed at their idiocy and looked at the barkeep and ordered a bottle of vodka. The man laughed.

"Yeah right, miss! What can I _really _get you?" he said as she glared.

He realized her seriousness and quickly reached under the counter and placed the bottle in front of her. She chugged it down eagerly. The alchahol stung her throat in the relieving way it should until it rested in her stomach, warming her entire body. She smiled. She hardly ever smiled. She wasn't a very happy person anymore except when she was drinking or drunk. Or in her sleep. When her dreams whisked her away at night, she smiled. She felt a gaze upon her and looked over seeing a man, looking about the appearance of 21.

His demon blood was obvious for his hair was a shimmering silver and similar colored wolf ears took place on his head. His tail was of the same gray and swayed above the ground as he sat on his seat. He was the most handsome demon she had ever seen. His eyes were a deep blue that so perfectly complimented his features. His red yukata stood out vibrantly in the place and his aura was powerful.

He was smiling at her, she looked at him curiously. It was a kind goofy smile she couldn't help but return. His presence was warm and comforting.

"Your panties match your hair, huh?" he said with no malicious intent.

Rin blinked, flustered by the comment and looked down seeing her kimono had come up when she sat down. This drew the attention of the bar which she ignored easily and looked at him with no sign of embarrassment and merely shrugged.

"Guess so."

The man was surprised for he had made somewhat of a perverted comment and she wasn't offended or angry at all. He laughed it off and put out his hand.

"My name's Alric." Rin reached out and shook his hand.

"Rin."


	2. A Partner

The bar was dark and dank but all that seemed to be lifted as Rin looked into Alric's eyes. She disregarded any feelings and convinced herself it was all due to her intoxicated state. She finished the rest of her drink and stood up, fixing her kimono and silently waved the man as she walked out. He was somewhat startled by her hurry and quickly followed her.

"Need some company?" Alric asked so simply and so purely it almost hurt.

Rin found difficulty comprehending this. She wasn't good socializing with people. But he looked so happy and anxious, waiting for an answer from her. She smiled and nodded. For some reason she was having a good day, a day that she appreciated. A day actually lived. They wandered around the town aimlessly. Rin looked over and saw the man's own katana. She had sensed his strength and began over thinking everything. Suddenly wondering what he wanted from her. Money? Sex? A fight? Her death? She kept a closer eye on him.

It was darker now. The sun had gone down and the air was crisp and fresh. The slight breeze was cooling and relieving. Rin stopped and stood still, enjoying the air. She was one to enjoy the cooler moments. She closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky. Her hair was lifted gently in the wind, almost billowing and some falling into her face. She smiled feeling the gentle caress of her soft, silky hair. She suddenly smelled the scent of a flower. She couldn't identify it fully, due to the wind carrying the scent. But it was a flower. Her expression hardened, looking disgruntled. She quickly opened her eyes expecting to see the man she seeked. Her prey. But in front of her face was a rose, one of so vibrant coloring, newly blossomed and aromatic. It was what she smelled. But it was beautiful. The sentiment took control over the disappointment.

"It's for you," Alric smiled as she lightly nudged it into her hand.

Rin looked down at the flower, her eyes watered. This man was so sweet, so loving. She held back tears. After awhile of looking it over, Alric gingerly snatched it out of her hand and placed the flower in Rin's hair.

"You make the flower happy," he said "It's only complimented by your beauty."

Rin blinked, shocked to the core. Never had she heard such beautiful words said to her. His tone was meaningful and honest. She felt her heart rate rise, suddenly feeling anxious. She needed to leave. Alric saw the worry on her face and leaned closer to wrap his arms around her and held her there. His touch absorbed any anxiety she felt. She felt comfortable. Warm.

Rin suddenly felt another presence and pulled away swiftly to determine it. A man stood against a fence nearby laughing. His laugh was more a cold harsh cackle.

"Touching moment!" The man smirked, "Too bad I'll have to end it for the girl!"

Rin's face darkened and her hand rested on the hilt of her sword. She remembered this man. He was a simple henchman but a strong one by comparison to others. He was a slave to the man he seeked, the man with the scent of lilacs.

"Master Haku knows you're looking for him. I'm here to test you to see if you're worth his time." The man grinned a horrible grin, one that man her skin crawl in repulsion.

Rin and the opposition drew their weapons. Rin held forward her katana. It collected the night of the evening. The metal shimmering in its own brilliance. Her sword that had slain so many still had the appearance of new metal for being excellently cared for. Her enemy's sword was more warn but still sharpened to its peak. Rin bowed her head slightly her face being hidden by her hair that grouped in front of it. The man was a bit worried, for she was well-known for this. She felt facial expressions could easily be read and could determine your next move. She knew this well for she could read moves through people's faces. The man ran at her full speed, sword drawn, yelling loudly to release the pent-up frustration.

She stood still, the wind picking up as she stayed in a fighting stance, her hair blowing out of her face enough to one of her eyes darken to deeper crimson than even blood and glowed from the amount of power. It streamed through her body and focused to her hands to manipulate the katana. Her stance loosened as he approached but her grip on the hilt tightened. Her aura radiated to a visible extent. Her sword was put out to face the man, he jumped swiftly out of its path, smirking cockily knowing she wouldn't fast enough to change its trajectory now. He was wrong.

Suddenly he felt his side being penetrated by the stinging cold metal of the blade. It cut through his flesh. He could feel massive amounts of blood loss and it spilled from the new wound and pooled on the ground. Time slowed, he became more desperate for breath as the katana continued cutting through him. A loud snap came through the night as the bones of his ribs broke. Still the blade continued, massacring organs, the flesh being cut clean. He felt the pressure as it cut through him entirely and no longer felt the pain. Blood poured from his mouth as the remains of his body fell to the ground. Making another splatter noise as it landed in the pools of crimson fluid. His eyes were wide in terror. All vital signs had stopped and he lived no longer.

Rin walked to the body and ripped off a piece of clean cloth and wiped down the sword, the blood tainted metal soon shimmered just as it had earlier. She sheathed the sword and through the bloody cloth over the man's grotesque face. She turned to Alric. His jaw was wide for he was shocked and almost appeared scared. The thoughts racing through his head were uncontrollable; this young girl had so easily killed this man so brutally right in front of him. He never would've thought it from looking at her. Then he smiled and applauded.

"Excellent kill."

Rin was surprised by this compliment. He walked over to her and took her hand, she looked up at him and he looked at her. Blood was splattered on her face and droplets stained her kimono. Yet her eyes suddenly looked so pure and innocent. He pet her, running his fingers gently through her hair.

"I think we should be partners," He smiled cheerfully, "No one likes to travel alone."

"Alright." Was all she could muster as she now gained a partner on her journey. All she knew was know people would come after him as well. She would accept the offer for the time being. He wouldn't truly be her partner until he proved it to him. Which he intended to.


	3. A Defeat

The street was covered in the blood. The corpse's mouth ajar, as his last breath was a scream of pain. The gurgling had stopped, now blood just spilled from his mouth. His organs had been cut cleanly and thoroughly causing the crimson fluid overflowing the victim's mouth. Soon the blood dried, staining the dirt street as well as the man's skin. A man looked over the mangled body. It was dark and a single lantern lit the scene. But through the dark, the light reflected off this man's fangs in a horribly corrupted smirk. The air around the scene was heavy carrying the scent of murder. The aroma of blood and flesh and now lilacs filled the air.

Rin walked forward, both she and Alric had already left the town. The forest they walked through was dense. Trees were everywhere but their feet walked along the narrow dirt path. The silence was awkward and drawn out. Multiple times Alric had tried to ask Rin about her skills or past but every attempt had failed. She had disregarded him until finally he ran in front and stood in her way.

"Why won't you tell me anything about yourself!?" Alric shouted in annoyance.

Rin's head bowed, her hair falling in front of her face, her expression hidden. She stood there; her tail had stopped swishing back and forth in pace with her steps. Her ears had stopped twitching at every sound.

Vague scenes from her past flashed before her eyes. All scenes of death. The fallen covering the ground, blood the only scent in the air, red the only color to see. She snapped to attention, looking up at Alric, her eyes glowing red, the color of blood, a dark smirk corrupting her face. Her fangs bared and glistening, one fang sunk lightly into her bottom lip. A small stream of blood flowed from the small wound. Her tongue protruded from its moist cavern that was her mouth, to lap up the thick, copper tasting, liquid.

"Death. That's my past. That's it." Rin spoke slowly, containing her renewed lust for blood.

Alric looked at her, blinking repeatedly, somewhat startled by the answer. Rin walked past him swiftly, as she did a chill seeped into Alric. It felt as if his heart had stopped, as if frozen. He was sweating from nervous heat but it felt as if Rin's frightening cold aura froze his insides. He followed her again, though staying back more. The rest of their walk was silent.

They finally got to town. A town Rin knew well and had passed through before. People scattered. Her expression was constant but there was a twinge of hurt tugging at her heart. She did what she had to do; she didn't deserve their fear, their hatred. It shouldn't belong to her. But this was a burden she carried through many towns. Humans didn't understand the need to kill, to destroy. Though at the same time their terror was satisfying. She could kill all of them in seconds and they knew she could. Their lives depended on whether she felt like letting them live or killing every last one.

Alric noticed the looks she received. He suddenly doubted his choice to follow Rin. But to show his fear was not an option. He didn't need her being more confident about her effects on those around her. But he was strong too. But he fought for those villagers. He protected them. He fought off demons that would try to conquer them and he'd always win.

"Almost always" he thought.

Alric suddenly felt the old pain in his chest gain his attention. The slash had healed over the years. That one battle replayed over in his mind.

The two of them stood in the field. It had once been beautiful, filled with flowers and trees. Trees had been sliced cleanly, flowers had been stamped. The men panted, chests heaving. Both adorned their own wounds scattered across their bodies. Their swords were drawn, at the ready. Alric's vision became blurry, the blood loss was great and he was able to feel the effect. He was dizzy but stood strong. The man standing opposite him was carrying less wounds and his mind was still clear, still ready to battle. This man attacked, he dashed forward. Alric saw doubles, unable to detect the man's exact move. He blocked. Alric missed. The man's attacked invaded Alric's defenses. Alric's sword blocked too low but once he felt the hot rush of blood as the man's blade cut his chest he shifted his katana upwards and pushed the other sword away. Alric stood panting, his joints aching. His knees shook, his body seeming heavier and heavier by the second. The blood loss was too great as it flooded from the wounds. He fell backwards onto his back. He looked up and saw the man's snarling face. The ground seemed soft though his feelings numbing. Blood clotted the dirt as it spilled onto the ground. Alric's chest was heavy; breathing was getting more difficult and more painful. The man's laugh was a cackled as he strode away in victory. Sleep took Alric as he drifted into darkness.

Alric was stronger now though. He could defend himself. Ever since that loss he brutally defeated all his enemies. He saw the frightened faces of the townspeople. Mothers gripped tightly onto their children. Shops closed as she approached. Rin walked to a restaurant that was desperately trying to close in time but before the doors shut her foot was in the doorway. She forcefully opened the door the rest of the way. One of the waitresses began to cry in terror. She felt condemned. Rin took a seat and ordered food and sake. The sake she quickly downed, a drunken blush slowly corrupting her cheeks. Suddenly more screaming came from in the streets. Rin continued to eat and drink calmly while Alric ran out worriedly.

It wasn't merely a demon in the streets, it was a monster. He was huge, taller than buildings, and muscled as well. His skin was a sickening green, eyes glowing red. His upper body was wide, arms strengthened, his legs were rather short and looked as if it was impossible for them to carry his mass, but they did. He lacked a nose, instead had slits at the peak of his face. His fangs couldn't be contained even with his mouth closed. He looked from side to side of the street and his hand reached out to a mother and daughter. His hands were covered in dirt and filth; long sharp claws were similar to blades. He reached and retrieved the young girl, most likely the age of 6. She screamed not just of fear but the claws ripped through her dress and began to cut through her flesh. Blood began staining the yellow flowered dress she wore. Droplets of the crimson fluid fell and began to form a puddle below her. The monster smirked so cruelly as he lifted her closer and looked at her. Both she and her mother were sobbing. The beast opened his mouth, being twice the size of the girl, and took her into his mouth about to her abdomen. The girl screamed as the creature bit down, the crunch of bones echoed, the squish of flesh and blood was sickening. He pulled back, the bottom of the girl remaining in his hand, her blood dripping down his face which he quickly lapped it up with his gigantic tongue. He chewed the remains of her body; his hand reached into his mouth and pulled out her skull. People on the streets vomited. He looked it over as it dripped in blood and saliva. He used his claws to cut off the girl's hair, tossing it to the ground and placed it back in his mouth and continued to devour. An even louder squish noise was made when he bit down on her eye sockets, breaking open her eyeballs, the inner juices spilling into his mouth.

Alric felt sick, disgusted. He was ready to throw up himself, but retained it. The only thing that remained was the girl's hair and the flesh that was attached to it. Alric drew his sword and yelled at the monster. His eyes welled in anger and sadness.

"YOU'LL PAY, BASTARD!!!"


	4. A Start

The beast turned to look at him a moment before reaching for the mother. He gripped tighter this time. The claws shredded through her flesh. When he laid her out in his palm her organs were spilling out from the wound. Blood poured from her and the claw spread the opening further. His claws cut upward and downward making an "X" in her abdomen. Then delicately her reached his claws inside her and pulled out her trail of intestine. He ran his tongue over his lips eagerly and dropped the organ into his mouth. He then moved on and pulled out a red organ, with veins and ventricles. Where in expression was where emotions are kept. The woman's heart was dropped into that huge cave that was the beast's mouth, as his mouth opened and the heart dropped inside a blade ran across his exposed stomach.

Alric had drawn his sword and made a deep cut into the monster's stomach. He yowled in pain and dropped the woman onto the ground. He ran towards Alric, his body swaying side to side as it was heavy, with his long stride. His claws were swiping through the air angrily. Blood was trailing as he moved; his brutish running style opened the wound further. Alric was so enraged he jumped into the air and in one slash the monster's head fell to the ground. The body soon followed. The townspeople had blood splattered on their faces and clothes but celebrated all the same over the beast's demise.

Alric turned around smiling, joyfully to see a not-so impressed Rin. His smile disappeared. He was proud of his victory. Rin's cheeks have become an even rosier color, probably from stealing whatever liquor the restaurant had had during the distraction. She walked on, out of the town. They had stopped to eat but Rin wasn't one to stay the night among such despicable beings as humans. Alric ran into the restaurant to order food to go before chasing after her. But there was a basket sitting on the counter with his name on it. He opened to be overwhelmed by the delectable smell of the food it contained. He turned the note over that had addressed him and it read "Hurry up." He smiled to himself, she cared. Maybe not such an outward way, but in a way. She was probably just lonely and enjoyed the form of company. He took the basket and ran after her and they met up at the outskirts of town.

Late that night the woman's corpse still lay. The blood had dried and the body heat had dropped but still remained. A man walked into the street and looked down at the body. She was a beautiful woman. Her hair was a lovely wheat blonde and her eyes were blue. He could see this due to the expression of fear that was still on her face. He kneeled down next to her and pulled up her dress. It was drenched in blood but at this point only damp. He stroked the smooth skin of her hips that had not been destroyed. His eyes went down to her panties that were a soft blue color. There was blood staining them as well. He pulled them down and looked over her. He rubbed his hand against her clit and still felt warmth. He smirked. He pulled down his pants and underwear that lay underneath. He laid on top of her. He positioned himself and forced his hard erection inside her. The blood was the perfect lubricant as the warmth kept it from drying so quickly. He repeated the trusting, getting deeper and harder. Only grunting could be heard. His hands rest at her hips not wanting them to get bloody from her exposed innards. He continued this pattern and started panting. He was tensing inside her, but she couldn't feel it. She lay dead. He groaned and released a stream of cum deep inside the woman. He pulled himself out of her. He was satisfied. He pulled a cloth out of his pocket and wiped it along his member, cleaning himself of blood as well as cum. He pulled up his pants and walked off.

The corpse still laid there, blood and cum spilling onto the road. The monsters body lay in the bloody lump it was, eventually the townspeople would move the bodies but it was late and they were distraught. The man walked down the road calmly.

"She was pretty wasn't she, Kengi?" the man said the empty space next to him followed by a hoarse laugh, one of the insane, and continued off.

Alric and Rin continued to walk, it was morning now. They had traveled all night and Alric had never been so exhausted. His body was begging for rest but he could last just as long as she could. Apparently he didn't prove himself to Rin yet, but he would. He watched her walk. It was a graceful stride her feet pressed lightly against the ground gingerly and swiftly. Her tail swayed in pace with her steps. He also noticed how her kimono so wonderfully clung to her body. It portrayed every beautiful curve. Her ass was perfectly sculpted in his eyes and her breasts were huge by comparison to most women. The kimono showed off her cleavage as well as her pale skin. The milky coloring brought out the brightness of her eyes and hair. He watched hypnotically from beside her as her breasts made a light bounce with each step. She was demon perfection. His urges were overwhelming. He felt his yukata feel less spacious. He followed her body from her foot movements and then bent down in an attempt to look up the kimono. When she stopped in her tracks, he had fallen onto his back in surprise.

"What're you doing?" She asked perfectly calmly, showing no sign of accusation.

Alric started to sit up when he saw the light pink of her panties. They were tight and a most complimenting color to her flesh. They were the barrier between him and his craving. She looked down at him expectantly. Alric moved his hand closer and lifted up the dress. Rin made a noise he would never have expected. A squeaky noise, a girly noise of surprise as her face became a bright pink of embarrassment. He looked up at her face, she didn't pull away she just looked at him curiously. His other hand lifted towards her and rubbed against the crotch of her panties. He was surprised to feel a moistness seep through the thin material. She moaned out, not expecting such a touch. He began to stroke lightly and watched her reaction. It was a gentle touch Rin was not used to. When she was taken she was taken forcefully and almost to an unpleasing painful state. This was a welcomed change.

Alric stood up but continued stroking, his other hand switched to caress over her breasts. He made a soft groan himself. Her skin was so soft. His erection was becoming stronger, if not satisfied soon he would need to go off elsewhere in the forest and take care of it himself.

"Can I have you?" he asked, moving the hand from her pussy to wrap around her waist. She looked at him wide-eyed and blushed brightly. First she averted his eyes, she looked at the ground as the blush deepened and nodded.


	5. A New Beginning

Rin looked at him as he smirked. He laid her down on the ground and stripped her of her panties and pulled up her kimono. Alric could see the soft flesh of her stomach and he smirked, seeing a dampening spot of the underwear. He suddenly looked up and Rin stated to whimper, her eyes closed tightly. He hadn't even done anything and she was squirming almost painfully.

Inside Rin's head were memories. She was young, 5 years old and she was crying in the corner. She sobbed as the corpses of her parents laid on the floor spreading thick blood along it. The man stood in front of her, his face darkened and the scent of lilacs. She remembered because for a cruel man his scent was so pleasant. The man had grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her down on the hard wooden floor. The pain was intense with his harshness and she could feel a bruise forming. She had whimpered then too. He stripped of her panties and slipped out of his yukata. His rock hard erection was in front of her face. She suddenly felt a deep sense of fear, being so young she wasn't fully aware the meaning of this, but still, fright overtook her. She looked down as his dick was against her clit. The fear grew; she could feel the cold in her stomach. He shifted down and forced into her, she had never felt such pain. She was stretched beyond her limits, she felt warmth suddenly. He smirked and grunted as he started viciously thrusting in her.

"Aww, little virgin girl's pussy is bleeding." He said it so sweetly it made Rin's eyes sting and water even more as she continued to scream.

It continued on. Rin thought the pain would never end. She felt the bloody warmth pool below her, the liquid against her back. Finally the man started to moan. Rin was scared, she screamed out feeling even more pressure inside her. He was expanding, tensing. She suddenly felt tensing in herself. Her muscles tightened and orgasmed. Then suddenly she felt and overflow of warmth. She came again. It hurt so badly as it mixed with the blood on the floor, but it was satisfying. Sickeningly satisfying. He was smirking even more evilly.

"You're a good girl… want more?"

She looked at him, fright had enveloped her. She shook her head but before she could even try pulling away he had stuck his cock into her mouth. She looked around nervously but bit down, hoping he would then leave her alone. It didn't work. He laughed and leaned forward and held tightly onto her jaw, he slowly increased the pressure. Cum was still lightly dripping into Rin's mouth and she continued to whimper. He continued his grip and began thrusting his member into her mouth.

"You're gonna be a pretty girl someday," He grunted, "I'll fuck you again then."

After a couple thrusts Rin felt the odd tense again as he came into her mouth. She was horrified by this she pulled back, being disgusted by the taste; though some part of her craved more. He glared at her so threateningly.

"Swallow." He so simply ordered.

Rin gulped it, feeling the warmth of the juice down her throat and rest in her stomach. He gripped onto his dick and pumped it a couple times until another flow of cum poured our and dripped down her face. He stood up and put his yukata back on, he looked at her as she curled up on the floor quivering and sobbing.

"Haku. That's my name. You were satisfying and I'll be back to claim you again." After saying this he bent down reached over grabbing his sword and sliced the letter "H" right above her ass. He then left she had adjusted to the pain.

While Alric was on top of her, she opened her eyes and they blue, a light sky blue as they watered in fear. She feared _him_. He looked at her worriedly and began to cuddle her.

"It's ok, Rin," He whispered, "It's ok."

She looked at him, she stiffened. This was a sign of affection never given to her. Alric winced, his boner was brutal, and he needed release. He couldn't resist grinding against her through his pants. She looked at him more calmly and in more understanding. She felt she would be deceived. The comforting was simply to implore her to "service" him. Alric grinned painfully. Rin looked at him and began undoing his yukata, her eyes graying, becoming emotionless. This was a pattern in her life now. She couldn't escape it. Alric felt a pain in his chest; he was hurt by her expression. Alric grabbed Rin's hand and held it to his chest to make her stop. He looked into those cold eyes, the emptiness was vast. Such an abyss. One never to be seen on such a beautiful girl's face. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. They were so soft, so sweet. There was a slight taste of sake on her lips. His kiss was gentle. He would ease her into safety slowly. He pulled back to see utter shock on her face, her eyes returned to their original color. Alric adored those eyes of hers.

"Rin, I won't hurt you. I'll be gentle, I swear," He promised honestly, his dick was aching.

She nodded, she didn't believe a single word of it, she didn't trust him, she couldn't. No one was to be trusted. But he finished undressing himself he entirely removed Rin of her kimono. She was so perfect. The only thing was thin lines from healed scars. Everything about her was intoxicating. He laid on top of her and she instinctively whimpered. But she did not expect the gentle entrance into her. Alric growled, he wanted her, he wanted to take her viciously but first he must gain her trust. Plus, she was so tight. Her walls pressed against his erection. He could've came from that feeling alone. But Rin deserved more than that. He'd please her too. Or try.

Rin looked at him in confusion as he began gentle thrusts that had given her more pleasure than she had ever experience. Alric was a perfect fit for her. So perfect. Her moans got louder as Alric was into her completely, hitting the deepest depths of her. This was so new, so amazing her muscles in her entire body began to tense and she whimpered, not sure if she wanted to have that feeling again. But it was so amazing. She watched Alric as she continued her appreciative noises. His hair fell like a veil to block out the rest of the world. He was working so hard at this pace, she could see. She bucked against him and he groaned. He watched her more carefully as she continued to buck, creating a harder, faster pace. Alric took the hint and grinned happily. His thrusts met her pace and pleasure rushed through all his nerves. He groaned tensing inside her; stretching her walls further. She moaned as she met her first enjoyable climax as he came inside her. The warmth filled her, overflowing her. There was no blood. This cum didn't have the looming filthy stench Haku's had had. This was relieving.

Alric nuzzled against her, he didn't pull out of her yet. He loved her warmth, it was the best thing he'd ever felt. Rin didn't complain. Alric smiled and watched her tired expression as she drifted off happily, enjoying the feel of being filled, herself. Complete. That was how it felt.

"Sleep peacefully, my love." As sleep took him as well.

That was the first peaceful sleep since Rin was 5.


	6. An Insanity

Alric opened his eyes to see Rin underneath him. His eyes widened as she rested in a pool of blood. For some reason it startled him that blood was getting in her hair. "That'll be mess," he through stupidly. He watched her, horrified but then he noticed her breasts heaving. She was breathing. Relief raced through his entire being. He got up off her and felt his own heart, feeling the intense speed. A speed beyond any he had felt, even in battle. Fear. Not for his life but for this girl's. He looked her over, her naked body was beautiful. He left his hands stroke over her flesh, not seeing the wound. Then he decided to flip her over. He bent down and laid down his yukata. He lifted her up and laid her face down on his clothing. He was smiled how she so easily slept through the disturbance. He looked down from her neck, over her shoulders, then her back. His jaw dropped as blood was so openly spilling from a wound above her ass. He moved his hand down to wipe away some of the blood and saw the letter "H" carved into her.

"Rin," he said quietly and morbidly. It was an old scar and it looked like it had opened several times over the years. But this seemed impossible. Rin started to stir; she turned her head to look over her shoulder to watch Alric.

"Hello," she said silently and softly. Alric admired her tone, her pitch. She was no demon, in appearance in any way. She was angelic in her design. Her cat like ears and tail were the only thing that portrayed her demon attributes.

"You're bleeding," was all he could muster. His voice seemed harsh in his ears, almost injured, pained. Rin looked at the puddle of blood and her expression became weary and sensitive.

"I know," she avoided his glance as she looked away.

"Why?" Alric asked as calmly as possible.

"This… always happens when I have sex," her answer was one of a girl who had grown used to misery. Alric watched her as she slightly recoiled, bringing her legs up to her chest defensively. "A fetal position… an angel to be reborn to live a life worthy of her," Alric thought, he was attached to this thought. Alric ripped off a piece of his yukata and began to clean up the scar.

"I was claimed when I was little…" Rin said as she looked off, flashbacks plaguing her mind. "Like a sex slave to a cold man… a cruel man… a _sick_ man," she stressed that word. She had had enough experience to be able to describe him in such a way. Alric continued to clean the open wound, watching Rin's empty, distant expression.

"Haku," Rin said and Alric froze. His heart was beating at that pace again. "That was his name…"

Alric felt a cold sickness build in his stomach. His eyes welled with hurt. He felt responsible for Rin's misery. Because Haku… was his father.

Alric knew he was a vicious man, an awful man; but he never had imagined him being so _sick_. Rin's word fit best. Swallowing became difficult. He looked down and noticed he had dropped the cloth and Rin watched him fixedly. He looked away, knowing all his pain was displayed on his face. Rin sensed the tension and stood up. She reached over, grabbed her clothes and began getting dressed. "It's not my problem," she thought coldly and forcefully. Rin wanted to care but she forced herself to. Emotions led to weakness. Alric watched her, her moves were swift and graceful; he felt unworthy to even look on at her beauty. "Angel," he thought again. He felt as if he could cry, this feeling he couldn't place himself. He first felt a light burning sensation in his eyes and then felt his jaw clench. Alric felt that if he opened his mouth everything would end. His time with Rin, his dignity… But he feared that he would lose any of her trust he had spent all this time gaining; she would hate him. Despise for his father welled inside him. He was angry and frustrated at the thought of losing Rin. Just as Alric felt himself losing his control a man wandered out of the bushes.

"Kengi! I see people!" called out the voice of the man. He was smiling goofily and both Rin and Alric looked around hearing another name but not seeing anyone. He was a younger boy, completely human, maybe the age 20. His hair was brown and his eyes, which struck Rin as rather unusual, a light blue, almost white but the tint was still there. The man walked over and held out his hand.

"I'm Shinta and this is Kengi!" Shinta held out his hand to his side after his handshake was refused as if motioning to introduce this Kengi. Again, the space was empty. Alric was slightly disturbed by Shinta's belief that there was a being there and he appreciated how this feeling put his others on hold. Rin watched Shinta wearily, not trusting him at all.

"You're a pretty demon, girl! Can I fuck you, demon girl?" Rin's face showed shock and Alric's heart felt anger. Alric felt possessive all of a sudden. Shinta walked over, Rin didn't move she feared no human. Shinta watched her with his goofy smile.

"I like your big breasts! I don't fuck living things unless they have HUGE breasts! Lucky you!" He said smiling. Rin became slightly fearful of this. "I don't fuck living things…" repeated in her head.

"Don't worry! Kengi doesn't like sex very much so he won't fuck you with me if that's what you're worried about!" Shinta continued. Rin looked around searching for this Kengi. Nothing.

"This could only be better if you were dead!" Shinta smiled, "After I finish I'll kill you and just have to fuck you again, demon girl!"

"He's insane," both Alric and Rin thought.


	7. A Death

Shinta reached out and pulled Rin's hips to his and began grinding against her. Rin could feel him digging into her. He was hard. She had learned to be obedient in these kinds of situations. She'd be ravished then move on. She wouldn't let him kill her though. Sex was a way of life, everyone has needs, but it did not require her death.

"I'll kill you first, you creepy fuck," she said, her eyes cold and serious. Shinta smiled joyfully at that. He pulled a dagger out from his side and pressed it against her neck; drawing droplets of blood dripped down her neck. He shook his head. Rin's normally empty look filled with emotion. Anger. She was tired of playing these games. Her energy levels flared as her eyes darkened to a piercing red. She easily snatched the dagger from Shinta's hand and thrust it upwards into his jaw. Blood poured from the wound, staining his yukata. Shinta evaluated the pain. Apparently, the dagger had torn through the flesh, into his mouth and through his tongue; he could taste the coppery taste of blood as well as the taste of steel. He smiled and moaned thrusting his hips against Rin's. Rin and Alric looked on in shock.

"Kenhi! It theels soooo good!" Shinta said with difficulty. As he tried to talk more blood spilled as well as an increase in pain. "This guy is messed up," Alric thought to himself. Rin angrily forced his mouth open and stuck her hand inside. Her thumb gripped under his chin and she extended her claws to rip through more flesh. After she was sure they were secure into his mouth she pulled, hard. Shinta's flesh tore and his bone was dislodged from its joint. He moaned even louder. Rin continued to pull until extreme pressure was felt and Shinta's jaw bone was removed from his body. Rin held onto the bone, blood pooled by Shinta's feet and where the bone dangled. Shinta screamed. First Rin smirked until she detected the sense of pleasure. She took the dagger out of the mound of skin, blood and bone and watched the blade. It was still sharp and blood was dripping down it and onto her wrist. Rin took it and pressed it into the roof of Shinta's mouth. It went straight through from her force. Because there was no bottom to his mouth the blood spilled right onto his yukata and the stain grew. Rin smirked.

"Good bye, Shinta. Take your imaginary friend Kengi to hell with you," Rin said as she pulled out the dagger and forced it back in with incredible force until it reached his brain. Shinta's eyes glazed over, blood gurgled up from his throat and all his weight limply fell against Rin. She pushed him off herself as he fell to the ground loudly. Rin looked down to see her kimono even more soaked in blood. She sighed, more in relief than anything.

Alric watched her intently. What she did was sick, disgusting… hot. Alric couldn't help but be turned on by this. He achieved a very strong erection from the violence. He was very attentive to the little streams of blood still flowing down from Rin's neck down over her breasts. "Angel of death," Alric thought. His eyes darkened in lust. "This is wrong… I shouldn't like this! I protect people!" And for the first time in Alric's life true demon instincts were released in a surge. His fangs began to protrude, his eyes flaring red. "So hot… so sexy… I want her… I NEED HER!!!" Alric growled. He ran over grabbing Rin harshly and roughly and looked into her eyes. They had lightened, in surprise and a blush appeared on her face. Alric pushed Rin's hair out of the way of her neck and bit down; more blood was drawn. He growled desperately. Rin was his now. He mated with her, he marked her. It didn't matter what Haku did anymore. Rin belonged to him and he would kill his father for her just as brutally as she had killed the psycho.

"Rin you're mine… forever."

"Take me."


End file.
